Seth and Warren explore each other
by FanofM
Summary: Seth and Warren find each other as the only humans on the preserve, and end up explore each others bodies. Disclaimer: I do not own FableHaven, or the characters in it. I thought Warren and Seth were really hot while reading the books, looked up some fanfiction about them, and found nothing, so I wrote this.


"Hey Seth!" Warren yelled over from across the pier.

"Hey Warren, what are you doing out here?" Seth questioned. _Why does he alway have to look so hot,_ Seth thought to himself.

"I was looking for you," he said, "your grandparents and sister left an hour ago, they wanted me to make sure you were ok," He looked Seth up and down.

"What do you want to do, looks like were the only humans on the preserve?" Warren asked.

"We could play football with satyrs and Hugo, or…" Seth stammered.

"Or what, do you want go out on the water?" Warren asked.

"What about the Naiads, won't they tip the boat?" Seth questioned.

"Not since the last time Kendra went out there, the Naiads seem to be under orders not to harm anyone that goes out there," Warren explained.

"Well, I guess so…" Seth smiled. _Alone with Warren, what could we do together_ Seth thought.

"Come on let's go then," Warren lead the way to the boat house. As he walked, he put his hands under his shirt and slid up and it off.

"Hey Warren, what are you doing," Seth started, mesmerized by Warren's abs and pecs. _So defined, I want him_ _ **so**_ _bad_ Seth thought, looking right at him, all of him.

"We're going for a swim," Warren smiled, looking right back at Seth.

"I don't have a swimsuit," Seth stared.

"We can go nude," Warren smiled.

"Nude! Where, here?" Seth exclaimed.

"Yeah! Come on Seth. It'll be fun, I'll tell the Naiads to stay out of our way for a bit," Warren looked at Seth as he unbuckled his belt and slid it out of the loops of his pants.

"I mean, I guess, but what if like the satyrs see us, they'll tease me and hate me forever."

"Oh come on Seth, it'll be fun!" Warren smiled as he slid down his pants, walking towards Seth.

"Fine, it'll be fun," Seth smiled, trying not to stare at Warren's crotch.

"Good, now let's get your clothes off," Warren patted Seth on the shoulder as Seth stared into his deep silvery hazel eyes. Warren's hand went from Seth's shoulder to under his shirt and back up again, lifting Seth's shirt over his head.

"Um, I think I can do that myself," Seth grinned.

"Oh, I know," Warren said, leaning in. Warren slowly looked Seth in the eyes, moving his hands across Seth's chest. "You know, you're better built than I thought."

"You're not so very bad yourself," Seth said, smiling and sliding his hands over Warren's defined muscles. Seth undid his pants and slid them down, pushing Warren towards the boathouse. "You didn't get me naked just to go swimming with you did you?"

"No, I didn't," Warren leaned into Seth and kissed him square on the lips, pushing their chests together.

"So what are we doing, are we…" Seth finished.

"Oh yes we are," Warren leaned in again capturing Seth in his gaze.

"I've wanted to, uh, fuck you for so long," Seth stammered.

"Oh Seth, such naughty language, it's hot," Warren gazed.

"Enough talk, drop the underwear," Seth grinned. Warren stared blankly, almost laughing.

"You sure you're ready for this, I might be a bit large for you," Warren explained.

"I think I can handle it, if not, I'll get used to it," Seth glared down at Warren's crotch. "What do you think you could do to me with that thing?"

"I could ruin you! But let's think more sexy than that," Warren picked up Seth and kissed him deeply. Their tongues fought against each other, pushing into each other's lush lips. Warren carried Seth to the boat house and opened the door. There was a small leather couch in the far corner. Warren walked over to it and set Seth down on the couch. Warren climbed on top of Seth on the couch. Seth wrapped his legs around Warren's waist while kissing Warren again.

As they kissed, Seth's hands wandered down Warren's chest, grabbing his large bulge in his underwear.

"I thought I told you to take these off!" Seth exclaimed.

"I was saving them for you, go ahead, if you're ready," Warren grinned. One of Seth's hand went under the waistline of Warren's grey boxers.

"It's getting warm and wet in here," Seth said.

"You can explore farther if you want," Warren's smile widened. Seth's hand wandered farther into Warren's boxers, finding his large round ass, rubbing his fingers all over.

"I see you found one of my prize possessions," Warren glared into Seth's eyes.

"Yeah, I like it. Could I, um, do you think we could eventually, you know, switch places?" Seth asked.

"What, you don't think I've bottomed before! I'm offended! Though I like the idea of a hot young man like yourself taking over me! Sounds hot!" Warren exclaimed.

"So I...I can! Great! You have no idea how long I've wanted this!" With that, Seth's hand finally found Warren's thick dick. "How...how big is this...thing?"

"It could be 11 inches long, 2 inches thick, you sure about this?" Warren asked.

"Dude, I've been preparing for this moment since I first saw you, I'm ready," Seth assured. Seth's hands moved from Warren's large dick to the waistline of his boxers, pulling them down and throwing them into the awaiting water across from the couch.

"Well I'm naked now. Care to join me?" Warren stared, questioning.

"Well of course Sir. could you relieve me of my undergarments?" Seth joked. Warren stared into Seth's eyes and lowered himself onto Seth, kissing down his stomach down to his thin briefs.

"I like you in briefs, it's hot," Warren said, seeing Seth smiling. Warren dipped his head down to Seth's briefs. Rapping the waistline of them in his teeth, he looked up at Seth for approval. With a nod from the 12 year old, Warren tore down his briefs, coming face to face with Seth's hard 7 inch cock. "Not too bad, for a little man," Warren teased.

"Can _you_ handle that," Seth responded with a wicked grin.

"Again, please. I've taken twice the size," Seth stared at Warren with disbelief.

"Who has that big of a dick?" Seth questioned.

"Tanu, for instance. Though Gavin comes pretty close to," Warren smiled.

"You've fucked both of them! I wish I was there for that!" Seth said angrily. Warren just laughed.

"Don't we all," Still eye level to Seth's cock, Warren took him by surprise, engulfing Seth's whole dick into his mouth. Seth moaned loudly, nearly cumming just with that. Warren's warm, wet mouth was the best thing Seth had ever felt. He ran his hands through Warren's thick dark hair, pushing him down on his dick.

"Wait stop, I can't cum now, I need you in me, now," Seth demanded.

"Can't wait huh? Are you sure, I don't have any condoms?" Warren lifted an eyebrow.

"I'll deal with the consequences, I just want you please," Seth begged. Seth got up, his hard dick flopping around between his legs.

"Your hot Seth, I'm glad we're doing this," Warren smiled, laying down on the couch. Seth stepped over him, putting his legs on both sides of Warren's waist. "You ready?" Seth nodded slowly lowering himself. Warren used his hands to direct his cock towards Seth's awaiting ass. "Wait Seth! You're not prepared!" Warren warned.

"Oh trust me, the satyrs helped me get ready, I thought this might happen," Seth continued to lower himself onto Warren's dick, the head soon touching his ass. Seth screamed out as the cock head penetrated his ass cheeks, pushing in.

"You ok Seth?" Warren asked.

"Oh yea, I'm fine. I'll get through it," Seth reassured, pushing down even harder on Warren's dick. Seth started running his hands on Warren's pronounced pecs. His 8 pack, _**8 PACK**_ , looked even more defined, finally being able to look right at them. He'd seen Warren before at the gym while he'd been watching him and his sister in the fall, but wasn't able to look to long, being around his friends and all. Warren's cock sank deeper into Seth's ass as he slowly came to rest his butt on Warren's hips.

"Wow, you made it all the way down," Warren said, running his hands along Seth's chest. "You ready to start going?" Warren asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready you?" Warren nodded. Seth slowly lifted up and pounded back down on Warren's dick, gasping and causing Warren to sake. Seth continued to bounce on Warren, cowboy style. A few times, Warren would thrust upwards into Seth's ass, making Seth moan and scream. Warren screamed out in pleasure, moaning like never before. Seth started to build up speed, his small dick bouncing up and down, smacking loudly against Warren's abs. There was a loud pounding on the door causing Warren and Seth to freeze mid thrust.

"Who, or what, do you think it is?" Seth asked.

"I don't know," Warren said. "Go hide behind the couch," Warren commanded. Seth nodded, picking his ass off of Warren's dick, and ran behind the couch.

"You're going to answer it naked?" Seth questioned.

"Well I'd wear my underwear, but their at the bottom of the pond now, thanks to someone," Warren winked. He strode over to the door, wagging his ass and holding his bouncing dick. "Who is it?" Warren yelled, at the door now.

"It's us, Newel and Doren. We're looking for Seth. Is this Warren?" The sayrs asked.

"Yeah it is," Warren opened the door, showing the two creatures his manhood and all it's glory.

"Wow man, hold on, why are you naked!" Newel exclaimed.

"I was going for a swim," Warren explained.

"Then why are you hard," Doren said, indicating Warren's large dick.

"Fine, you caught me, I was jerking off, and you interrupted me," Warren confessed.

"Are you sure Seth isn't here," Newl asked, hearing a snickering in the corner. Newel grabbed Doren and shoved him against Warren. "I think you're fucking our friend." Doren met Warren's chest, staring up into Warren's eyes, pushing off him again and walking into the boat house.

"Seth, where you at bro. Don't worry, we won't make fun of you for fucking this hot hunk. Dude you nailed it!" Doren yelled out. Seth jumped up from behind the couch, his small cock still hard wobbling between his legs.

"Here I am!"


End file.
